


A Trip Down Memory Lane

by planetundersiege



Series: Shance Fluff Week 2018 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adoption, Aging, Cute, Family, Fluff, Knitting, M/M, No Dialogue, Old Age, Oneshot, Post War, Shance Fluff Week 2018, Voltron, long life, photo album, shance, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Shance fluff week 2018: Day 4: Old age.Shiro thinks about all the time they’d had.





	A Trip Down Memory Lane

Lance sat in his wheelchair, smiling as he was in the process of knitting a tiny little sweater for his youngest granddaughter, one of his and Shiro’s eleven beautiful grandchildren. Shiro has been our grocery shopping, and had just finished putting everything in the fridge. It was noon, and the old man deserved to relax a bit now.

As he entered the living room, he looked as his husband, and smiled, he was grateful over all the years they’d spent together, both on Earth and away from it. So much had happened, and you could barely believe that these old men once had piloted two of the lions that had saved the universe.

On his way towards the couch, he walked by their huge bookshelf filled with photo albums, he took one at random, and sat down before opening it to a random page.

The first picture he saw was the two of them young, kissing on Earth. Another one was the day they’d brought home Alice from the orphanage. A picture of Alice sitting in Lance’s knee in the blue lion, several pictures of them in space. The two men visible aged, and then got joined by Jacob, their newest son. Shiro grew a beard, Lance hit a scar on his head, and then they adopted the two galra children Walin and Toron, followed by another human baby, little Millie. It was their little family, just the six of them.

Tears formed in the corner of his eyes, and his smile grew wider. Yes, his life had been amazing, and even if he could, he wouldn’t change a thing. He was happy here with Lance, enjoying these quiet days filled with talking and knitting, a peaceful way to live out the rest of the time they’d got with each other.

”Lance”, he said before blowing him a kiss, like they had done for countless of years, the twinkle in his eyes still there when he looked at his husband. “I love you”.

”I love you too Shiro, you’ve made me the happiest man alive”.


End file.
